Frío
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: F - One-Shot: Ella no se dejaría pisotear, él la haría pagar por desafiarlo. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones. Posible continuación.


_Que pase la siguiente._

Se escuchó a través del teléfono interno que la secretaria del jefe de aquella enorme empresa tenía en su escritorio.

Toshiro Hitsugaya estaba haciendo entrevistas para elegir a la más eficiente secretaria personal.

Sin embargo había rechazado a todas y cada una de las posibles candidatas que habían ido como postulantes.

Ahora solo una mujer estaba en la sala de espera que era la oficina abierta de Rangiku Matsumoto, una despampanante rubia toda sonrisas.

-Como diga jefe, pero le advierto que esta es la última así que por favor sea amable- pidió con voz dulce.

 _-Que pase-_ se escuchó más como un gruñido que como una orden, sin embargo la rubia solo soltó una risilla.

-Pasa querida, y te diga lo que te diga tú no permitas que te afecte- le aconsejó guiñándole un ojo a la última chica que quedaba como candidata.

-No hace falta que me lo diga, no me dejaré pisotear- dijo la voz confiada de la pelinegra, actitud que le agradó mucho a la secretaria.

La pelinegra entró en la oficina y de inmediato sintió escalofríos, el lugar estaba más frió de lo que parecía estar la era del hielo.

En medio de la gran y espaciosa oficina estaba el escritorio color ocre del jefe de la gran empresa, que apenas y pasaba a la chica por un par de años, quizás solo uno.

-Siéntate- ordenó con voz de hielo. De inmediato ella sintió ganas de abofetearlo. Ni un _Hola_ , ni un _¿Como está?_ Nada, solo _Siéntate_. Con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a una de las sillas -Tu nombre- era una orden, no una pregunta.

-Karin Kurosaki- contestó con tono desafiante, él ni se inmuto.

-Bien, Kurosaki. Dígame que le hace pensar que puede trabajar para mi- dijo mirándola despectivamente. Vestía de manera profesional, no como una zorra con minifaldas y tops como muchas de las anteriores. Frunció el ceño y arrojó descuidadamente su currículum en su escritorio.

-Ese es mi currículum, historial académico, nivel profesional y todo lo que le ocurra- le dijo con el ceño fruncido, apenas habían cruzado palabras y ya había logrado enfadarla. Con su actitud de príncipe de hielo, egocéntrico, ególatra, eso era lo que su aura y mirada confiada pero helada irradiaban. Observó atentamente cada una de sus expresiones al tiempo que leía con atención los papeles. Sin embargo no pudo identificar ni una sola muestra de asombro. Ni. Una.

-Es aceptable- comentó dejándolo con suavidad en su escritorio. Quiso golpearlo. ¿Aceptable? ¡Había sacado puros dieces en toda materia que se le impuso en sus 4 años de estudiar Economía Empresarial y no podía creer que él haya dicho que era solo _Aceptable_!

-¿Aceptable?- preguntó sin intentar ocultar su fastidio ni un poco.

-Aceptable- confirmó él -Es suficiente. Estas contratada- le anunció -Puedes retirarte- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en su silla.

-Aún tengo un par de cosas por decir- dio enojada. Él se volvió hacia ella y la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Que cosas?- preguntó él con la voz neutra.

-Condiciones, por supuesto- dijo ella como si fuera obvio, él hizo una leve y muy corta mueca de disgusto, pero se quedó en silencio, escuchándola -Primero y principal, no estoy de acuerdo con la explotación laboral. Tengo vida propia. Las horas que debo dedicar al trabajo, serán dedicadas al trabajo, llegaré temprano y cuando me corresponda salir, nadie me podrá detener. Las horas en las que me corresponde estar en mi casa o en cualquier lugar que quiera, no me las pueden quitar. Segundo, si en algún momento, que espero no ocurra, me hacen hacer horas extra, esas horas serán pagadas como corresponde, o en su defecto, se me restaran de las horas en las que se supone debo trabajar. Tercero, yo daré mi opinión, y no me quedaré callada cuando algo no me parece bien, soy educada, no le faltaré el respeto mientras no me haga enojar. Daré mi apoyo y no querrás imponer tus opiniones sobre las mías, porque la cosa terminará feo. Cuarto, me llamaras por mi nombre, nada de apodos. Quinto, si tienes hijos, o sobrinos o mascotas o cualquier cosa, o te encargas tú o le pides a otra persona, yo no estudié para ser niñera de nadie, ni para hacer trabajos escolares de otros niños que no sean mis hijos, cuando los tenga, claro. Si acepta esas condiciones, felicitaciones, ya tiene una secretaria personal a su entera disposición- dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su "Jefe".

-¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que debo complacer cada una de tus mañas?- preguntó él mirándola intensamente -Hay millones de chicas dispuestas a trabajar de día y de noche aquí, ¿porque tendría que aceptarte a ti?- ella sonrió de medio lado con socarronería.

-Mira, amigo. Por mucho que hayas intentado ocultar que mi currículum te impresionó, el echo de que no me hayas echado de aquí en cuanto mencioné que tenía mis condiciones, quiere decir que me quieres en la empresa. Y ambos sabemos que no todos los días una chica con un historial académico perfecto se aparece pidiendo empleo. Mis condiciones son obvias, ni siquiera debí haberlas revelado, puesto que es algo moral, si las aceptas tienes una secretaria personal. Sino, puedes esperar a que otra zorra como varias de las anteriores se te aparezca por aquí pidiendo empleo y tú tendrás que aceptarla, sabiendo que te arrepentirás por no haber aceptado mis simples condiciones cuando podías. Tómalo o déjalo, no eres el único dueño de una buena empresa que necesita personal, muchas otras personas estarían dispuestas a aceptarme- la mirada desafiante y la sonrisa en sus labios le dejaba claro al chico peliblanco que no estaba de broma.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Toshiro la escudriñó con la mirada, evaluándola, incluso notó que la chica temblaba levemente, y no por los nervios, sino por el frío, sonrió para sus adentros.

En el marco de su puerta pudo ver a Rangiku apoyada, mirando a la chica con verdadero interés. En cuanto notó que la observaba lo miró y le dijo un único y exigente _SI_. Suspiró, por mucho que no le gustara esa actitud desafiante, debía admitir que su currículum era muy bueno y se veía eficiente.

-De acuerdo. Pero si quieres que acepte tus condiciones deberás pasar la semana de prueba con creces. Entonces cumpliré tus exigencias- dijo colocando sus codos en la mesa de su escritorio y reposando su cabeza en sus manos entre lazadas, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa. La haría pasar una de las peores semanas de su vida por ponerlo entre la espada y la pared de ese modo. Ella pareció captar el desafío en sus palabras y sonrió.

-Echo- dijo con una sonrisa, estrechando su mano.

-Yo uso contratos- dijo mientras se quedaba mirando su mano extendida, vio como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-A, pero esto es algo más que solo un acuerdo oficial, me acabas de retar extraoficialmente, y no hace falta un contrato para eso- dijo con voz altiva, descruzó sus manos y tomó la pequeña y suave de ella, cerrando el trato.

-Empiezas el lunes- declaró. Ella asintió. La rubia le extendió el contrato con una brillante sonrisa. Lo releyó antes de firmarlo con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto, jefecito- dijo ella altaneramente. Se despidió con una sonrisa de la rubia y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás, pero antes de salir volvió la cabeza y lo miró -Deberías apagar un poco el aire acondicionado, esta demasiado frío, te dará pulmonía. Aún cuando eres un cubito de hielo- sonrió antes de marcharse.

-Ella te dará un buen dolor de cabeza- comentó Rangiku mirando el lugar por donde Karin había desaparecido. Él suspiró.

-Sin lugar a dudas- dijo con tono irritado. Karin Kurosaki... estaba seguro que ese nombre no se le volvería a pasar por alto en su vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Gustó? ¿fue entendible? ¿Entienden porqué el título? Por ahí no tiene mucho que ver pero estaba viendo El Diablo Viste a la Moda y cuando pensé en el título Frío este fic se me ocurrió y en mi opinión quedó muy bien, posiblemente le haga una continuación, tal vez dentro del reto ABC o tal vez luego de terminarlo, pero creo que le haré continuación.

Pero en fin, díganme sus opiniones ¡QUIESIERA MUCHOS COMENTARIOS!

Estoy algo sensible puesto que Delfín y Enferma no tuvieron muchos reviews TT-TT

Fic dedicado a karin-chan150301, para quien comente en Delfín le va dedicado el próximo fic.


End file.
